


Не Джонни Инглиш

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Johnny English Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Если кто-то вообще запомнил эту троицу стариков, кроме меня. Но кино было не о них. Увы.
Kudos: 1





	Не Джонни Инглиш

— Девушка, вы местная? — поинтересовался Пятый.  
— Да, а шо? — Офелия обезоруживающе улыбнулась.  
— А то, шо мы вас уже четвёртый раз видим…  
— В разных местах, — добавил Девятый.  
***

— Почему вы трое здесь? — возмущённо воскликнула Офелия.  
— Да без понятия, милая, мы эту поездку лет пять планировали… — промурлыкал Седьмой.  
— Этот старый хрен всем плешь проел со своей Европой… — проворчал Девятый.  
— А я на Гавайи хотел… — вздохнул Пятый.  
— О, заткнись, Майкл.  
***

— Ты не Бонд, Седьмой!  
***

— Чарльз, куда ты вырядился? — осведомился Пятый, глядя как Седьмой крутится перед зеркалом.  
— На свидание.  
— Тебе семьдесят два, Чарльз…  
— Право, какие мелочи…  
— Ах… Да, ты ж у нас красивый… — Девятый вынырнул из-за газеты.  
— А она — наша единственная зацепка! — Седьмой резко развернулся на каблуках. — Ну, как я вам?  
***

— Скажите честно, вы извращенец? — поинтересовалась Офелия, глядя на небо.  
— Нет, я люблю Шекспира, — отозвался Седьмой, глядя на девушку в пруду.  
***

— …а они послали против меня трёх стариков?! — закончил свою речь злодей.  
— Это было грубо, молодой человек! — возмутился Пятый.  
— Честно говоря, я не совсем понял, в чём состояла суть его плана? — Девятый почесал затылок.  
— Не думай, Эдвард, просто стреляй.  
ХЛОП!  
— А не слишком жестоко, Майкл? — поинтересовался Седьмой склонившись над злодеем.  
— Это было снотворное, Чарльз.  
— О? Кажется, я наступил на его телефон… Простите.  
— Чарльз!


End file.
